Diffusers are devices that are used to generate atomized droplets of a liquid and to disperse the atomized droplets of liquid into the ambient air surrounding the diffuser. For example, some diffusers are used for humidification. Diffusers are also used for aroma therapy, wherein scented oils or other therapeutic liquids are atomized and dispensed into the surrounding ambient air. Diffusers often employ an ultrasonic transducer to generate ultrasonic vibrations in a bath of liquid held within the diffuser. A fan is used to generate airflow through the diffuser, the airflow carrying the atomized droplets of liquid generated by the ultrasonic transducer out from the diffuser and into the surrounding ambient air.